


May I Court You?

by loOkMA_iTyPeLiKeDiS



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5+1 Things, Acxa being a complete dork for 5K words, Acxa has the crushies, Alien Cultural Differences, Crack Fic, F/F, Goofy - Freeform, Sort Of, set during s8 but doesn't follow canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loOkMA_iTyPeLiKeDiS/pseuds/loOkMA_iTyPeLiKeDiS
Summary: “Oh my God!” Lance exclaimed, absolute horror painted on his face. “Acxa! If you want to go out with my sister, justaskher in person!”She lowered the tip of the sword from his neck.“Oh.”aka: The five times Acxa tries to ask Veronica out through Galra courting methods and the one time she doesn’t.





	May I Court You?

**Author's Note:**

> this couple is literally one of the cutest things i've ever seen ^^ i hella ship

I

Since coming to Earth, Acxa had made it her mission to learn as much about this odd little planet as she could.

And in a very kind act of friendship, Veronica, the MFE pilots, and Keith had taken it upon themselves to acclimate her to this new environment. She very much enjoyed the outings with Keith when he would bring her to different shops and locations in the cities to view the way Earth functioned. She loved when the MFE pilots taught her about pop culture and showed her different styles on Earth. (She was becoming quite the fan of punk music and fashion). Through all of their fun adventures to different places, she was learning much more about Earth.

But above all of those adventures, she especially loved when Veronica would take her on long drives and they’d share stories about their past with each other. The best part was listening to the stories of the wonderful and warm family Veronica grew up in. Sometimes Veronica would take Acxa’s hand and squeeze during a difficult story about the lack of comfort in the environment she grew up, and the simple gesture would send Acxa’s heart into a fit, beating so hard it felt like it would burst out of her chest. As time went on, it became abundantly clear to Acxa that she was harbouring some more than friendly feelings for Veronica.

And she didn’t know how to deal with them, especially because she’d never had feelings like this for anyone before.

She wanted to ask Keith for advice, but one thing she noticed that Keith never discussed, was romance. She saw examples everywhere she looked, but Keith remained perpetually unattached and uninterested in anyone and she was not sure how to bring up her questions about that.

“How’s your milkshake?” Keith asked, gesturing to the concoction she held in her hand.

“Most unusual… It’s rather sweet,” Acxa muttered after taking another sip. Apparently it was made from that strange spotted animal’s breast milk, although she could not understand how that was possible. “I like the consistency of the creaminess, I suppose.”

Keith paused in scratching the back of Kosmo’s ears and gave her a worried look. “You okay? You’re more detached than normal.”

“I’m confused.” She spun the straw around in the frothy beverage. “I… fancy someone, but I’m not sure how to approach my feelings for this person. Or how to inform them of such feelings. I don’t want to be a burden, but I would like to know how they feel about potential courting.”

“You’ll never know until you put yourself out there.”

Acxa made a face, a bit displeased with the notion.

“It is a little scary, but sometimes you have to take those risks. Don’t the Galra express their interest in the person they have feelings for?” Keith asked curiously.

Her brows furrowed. “Yes, but…”

“It’s the same thing. Show your genuine affection and express your interest like anyone else would.” He put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a gentle squeeze in a way she remarked was oddly reminiscent of the Atlas commander with the grey hairs like an aged man. “As long as you’re sincere, it won’t turn out horribly. Trust me.”

“I do.” She nodded. “Thank you, Keith. I will do my best.”

But even though she’d made that declaration at the time, she still wasn’t entirely sure how to begin her attempts at courtship. She had to wrack her brain for old Galran traditions she’d learned of in the past, and she recalled one of the elders saying something about The Songs of Love. To properly enthral her chosen mate, it was necessary to regale Veronica with The Songs for a varga. The goal was to convey the depth of her emotions without words. Typically, there would be two or three more suitors all singing at once to showcase which had the loudest, clearest, and strongest voice. Which in effect would make them the best suitor.

She’d heard before that some human women loved being sung to by their lovers, so she supposed it would work well.

Acxa only knew of three Songs, but once evening fell and most people retired for the evening, she crawled into the vents, making sure she was perched in the one right above Veronica’s room. And taking a deep breath, she began The Songs, ceaselessly singing for a whole varga as loudly as she could, as passionately as she could until she was positive she had gotten her point across.

She was exhausted and her throat was horribly parched by the time she’d returned to her own room, but she felt satisfied with the results and she was sure Veronica would be wooed.

Well… at least she thought she would have been.

When Acxa took her seat beside Veronica for breakfast, the woman was rubbing her temples in fatigue. Her whole demeanour screamed exhaustion and weariness and Acxa grew concerned.

“Are you alright?” she asked tentatively.

Veronica turned and smiled at her weakly. “I didn’t get much sleep last night. Something in my vent was making horrible screeching sounds for so long. I thought an animal was dying in there, but there was no way for me to check. By the time it finally stopped, I only had two more hours to sleep before my alarm rang.”

“Oh…” Acxa stared at her lumpy oatmeal, a slight grimace on her face. “I’m… I’m sorry to hear that.”

Maybe she should just stay away from anything involving noise…

 

II

 

Acxa didn’t let her previous failure bring her down. There were lots of easier ways to show her interest.

Offering a Commitment Potion had been regarded as an important symbol of devotion for the Galra back in the day. And it was a simple brew with easy enough ingredients to gather. All Acxa had to do was combine some of her blood with one of her claws and a lock of hair and boil it. The final ingredient in the process was supposed to be a ground up molar, but while Acxa didn’t mind the others, she wasn’t quite ready to part with her teeth. She needed an alternative that would function in a similar way.

“Keith,” Acxa approached him as he was practicing with his sword in the gymnasium. “I am in need of a substitute for teeth to grind into a fine powder.”

He frowned at her, looking utterly confused as he stopped to catch his breath. “…Do I even want to ask?”

“It is for my attempts to show my genuine feelings.” She didn’t understand why Keith still looked concerned after she’d relayed the information. If anything, the potion was going quite well. She just needed the teeth and everything would come together nicely. “Where would I be able to find it?”

“Well, I’m not sure about _teeth_ , but the chemistry labs have calcium citrate powder. It’s not the same thing, but teeth are made up in parts of calcium, so it’s close enough if you’re okay with a partial substitute.”

“It will do nicely. I appreciate your assistance, Keith.”

It was well past closing hours for the lab, so she ended up borrowing it (technically _stealing_ , but she would return it soon enough) and finished up the potion. It didn’t look like a mellow red fruit juice like the ones she’d seen others make. It was kind of lumpy and an odd brown-ish green colour and the hairs had not dissolved so there were little ones floating all over the sides and top of the glass.

But it was no matter.

It looked normal enough to the usual Commitment Potions that she believed Veronica would be willing to taste it. So Acxa carefully transferred it to a glass bowl in the shape of a heart and then snuck into Veronica’s office to leave it in the middle of her desk for the morning. She was looking forward to seeing Veronica’s pleased reaction.

Only that was not the case.

Acxa had spent the morning assisting a junior officer in a combat class, so when she finally got a chance to see Veronica, it was when the woman was in the middle of her daily workout, sweat glistening on her lovely skin and a look of concentration on her features. But the closer Acxa approached, the more green in the face Veronica was starting to look, so to speak.

“Do you not feel well, Veronica?” she asked nervously, watching as Veronica nearly obliterated the punching bag.

“I’m fine. Just a little disturbed.” She turned to her with an irate look, though Acxa could tell it wasn’t aimed at her necessarily. “I think some cadets are trying to prank me. They left some mess of bodily fluids and hair on my desk. We had to have the biohazard specialists remove it from my office due to potential contamination. So now my office is being quarantined until they can confirm it was not toxic. I can’t get any work done, so here I am. I tell you, when I find the punk cadet who pulled this shit…”

“That sounds… inconvenient.” Acxa subtly hid the bandaged arm she’d sliced up behind her back and gave Veronica as nonchalant a smile as she could. “But I’m sure whoever caused this ordeal didn’t mean any harm.”

“It’s hard to tell but it _was_ in a heart shaped bowl. You look a little wan, Acxa. Are you feeling okay?” Veronica questioned softly, reaching up and placing the back of her hand against Acxa’s forehead. “You feel warm too.”

“I am in need of some rest. Pardon me,” Acxa gently took the slender hand off her temple, though her face flushed at the physical contact. “I’ll see you at dinner.”

She left Veronica looking concerned in the gym and hightailed it out of there, cursing herself for her carelessness and stupidity. She should have placed the gift in Veronica’s apartment in private so that the woman wouldn’t have assumed it was a prank.

Acxa had to try again and this time, she’d be more thorough.

 

III

 

Long ago, Acxa recalled learning about a custom utilised several deca-phoebs ago in which a female was to put nourishment in her underwear to soak up her scent and then offer it to her chosen mate. The mate was supposed to become enticed by the richness of the flavour and eat it in a sign of interest in eating the pursuer so to speak. But she couldn’t remember what the nourishment was the Galra used so Acxa spent a couple days observing Veronica’s eating habits during meals.

She was pretty good about managing her meals and having a proper balance of nutrition, but Veronica seemed rather fond of what the loud MFE pilot had called chocolate. She kept a small stash in her bag that she would munch on when stressed. And for dessert, she tended to go for any chocolate flavoured treats.

It would definitely come in handy for Acxa, as she was sure Veronica would be much more inclined to accept a gift of chocolate rather than one of those strange looking tiny green tree vegetables that Acxa was sure housed woodland pixies.

So when Veronica hadn’t been paying attention, Acxa took one of the treats from her bag, unwrapped it from the silver foil and placed it in the front of her panties. It was an odd custom and not to mention uncomfortable—also it was more sexual in nature than she would have liked, but drastic times called for drastic measures—but she’d heard nothing but success stories about this method. And if she wanted to win Veronica’s heart, she had to do whatever it took.

By midday though, she could no longer feel the shape of the little chocolate bar. Something was sticky in her panties, not to mention itchy. It took every ounce of Acxa’s self-control not to reach in and start scratching what she was sure had to be a burgeoned rash. But the stories told of at least ten varga to fully saturate the food with her odour, so she pushed past the itchiness and held out.

(The things she did for love).

When she finally went to remove the sticky chocolate, she was appalled to see that it had turned into brown goop, staining her entire pantie and clinging to her skin as well. It was messy and all over the place. It had melted completely and she could see no way to salvage it for Veronica to eat. She would have to get creative.

It wasn’t her ideal situation, but Acxa had no choice but to remove the panties. After she’d washed herself and changed, she took the soiled underwear to Veronica’s appointed Garrison apartment while the woman was at the mess hall for dinner. It took minimal effort to break into her room. Acxa blushed, feeling a little indecent for breeching her privacy without her permission, but this was important.

She turned the panties inside out to display the chocolate and placed them on Veronica’s coffee table. Acxa deemed it the centremost location in her main sitting room, and she hoped that the scent would permeate the area and seduce Veronica.

Such were the thoughts in her head when she finally joined her friends for dinner and well after the evening, hope welling in her when Veronica gave her a hug in farewell for the night and they parted ways to head to their own chambers.

But the next morning, there was a schoolwide announcement from Iverson reminding the cadets that breaking and entering was illegal and that all locks in the school would be changed due to an officer’s living quarters being broken into.

Veronica looked murderous all of the rest of that day, pushing her students well beyond their limits during a self-defence course and practically ripping the head off her brother when he annoyed her. Ashamed, Acxa decided it would be best if she didn’t approach her at all that day.

That had definitely not gone the way she’d been hoping.

 

IV

 

Acxa was disappointed that none of her methods had worked so far, but Veronica was a strong woman, a survivor, and a warrior, and Acxa was beginning to think the only way she could truly entice said woman was by showing her that they had compatible warriors’ spirits.

Lotor had once told her that back about ten-thousand deca-pheobs ago, Daibazaal used to hunt Yurqril heads for sport. In fact, the population of the orc-like creature quickly grew extinct because they were humongous and severely strong and defeating one was a symbol of strength that many Galra loved to lord over their fellow countrymen.

In fact, many Galran suitors would cut off a Yurqril head and present it as a gift to their betrothed to show off their warrior status. But there was no way for Acxa to find one now. She couldn’t get to space nor could she go back in time to un-extinct the creature and find one to gift to Veronica.

On top of all that, she would have had to drain the fluid, remove the organs and dry the carcass, but that was for _marriage_ proposals. So Acxa figured if she didn’t do all that work to prepare the head, that would likely count as a courting proposal, which was less serious.

She didn’t have any Yurqril heads readily available, but when she informed Keith of an intended craft project, he took her shopping to gather all her materials. Thankfully, he didn’t question why she needed fake blood or realistic fur, though the perturbed look on his face told her he’d probably ask her about it eventually.

When they returned, Acxa went right to work, making sure she fashioned the head as realistically as possible right down to the yellowed eyes and the organs partially leaking out of the head. By the time she was done, it looked like a perfect replica, so similar to the actual creature that she couldn’t help but smile proudly at her accomplishment. She spent all night carefully setting up the Yurqril head in Veronica’s office, pinning it to the wall with a plastic sword from the costume shop that she’d jammed through with force. Once it was perfectly placed, she lathered the goopy fake blood all over the head, dripping down the walls, pooling on the carpet.

By the time she stepped back to admire her handiwork, she herself was even shocked at how amazing of a job she’d done. If they were on Daibazaal, she would be lauded for her innovative measures. She was proud of herself. And she had a feeling Veronica would definitely be impressed by Acxa’s declaration of her warrior status.

In the morning, she ran into Veronica as they both made their way to the range for practice. They made small talk about plans for the weekend until Veronica diverted their path to her office.

Veronica apologised as she unlocked her door. “I just need to drop by my office really quick and grab some water.”

“Take your time,” Acxa said congenially, excitement brimming under her skin, though she kept her face carefully blank.

Acxa expected some kind of outburst like an excited squeal or happy cheering over the gift, but what she did not expect was the bloodcurdling holler Veronica let out when she walked in. She’d dropped everything in her hands, pointing in horror at the display on the wall. So loud was her scream that it attracted the attention of other commanders and officers in that corridor and they ran to her office to see what the issue was. Acxa could do nothing but stand there with wide eyes, horrified at how horribly that had backfired.

“My word…” Sam Holt muttered, crouching beside the pooled red liquid and touching it with two fingers. “This is grotesque, but thankfully, I have enough experience dealing with a mischievous son who loves pranking to know that this is fake blood. And the head is made of papier-mâché and fake fur as well. Though now it bodes the question of who would do such a heinous thing.”

“I don’t know who keeps doing this shit to me, Sam,” Veronica took her glasses off and wiped the lens with the bottom of her shirt in small, frustrated circles, “but I’m telling you someone has it out for me! I’m the only one experiencing this stuff. We need to install cameras near my apartment and my office to figure out who keeps pulling these stunts. The vent singing was awful, but at least it was only one night. The bodily fluids? Inconvenient and disgusting, but never happened again. The chocolate panties were annoying but manageable, but _this_? This is going to give me nightmares for weeks!”

“You’re right.” Iverson growled, shaking his head in disgust as he pulled the head off of the wall. “I promise you we’ll do everything in our power to figure out who is doing this.”

As more people came and tried to get a peek at the mess in the office, Acxa let herself fall in the shadows. When she was sure no one noticed her anymore, she backed away quietly and left in a rush.

 

V

 

By the end of the week, Acxa was close to giving up.

She’d exhausted all the Galran courting methods she knew except for one, but that one was against her principles. Plus, spilling innocent blood wasn’t her desire. But she could think of nothing else to do. Keith had told her to be genuine in her pursuit, and these were the most genuine Galra methods she knew. She’d never heard of anyone failing to succeed so badly and she knew she was disgracing her people by not managing to gain the interest of her desired mate, despite her lengthy efforts.

Part of her believed it was because she’d taken shortcuts along the way and hadn’t made those intense sacrifices her predecessors had. Which was why with a heavy heart, she’d decided she’d try this last attempt to court Veronica, no holding back, and no backing down, no matter how much she didn’t want to do this. It was something from ancient days and a practice long deserted, but she had no choice.

She only hoped Veronica would not come to hate her.

“This is in the name of love…”

Acxa unsheathed her sword and walked through the crowded mess hall, slowly observing the room of eating cadets until she’d pinpointed Veronica’s loud, flirtatious brother telling a story to the yellow and green paladins. The cafeteria was filled with cadets, devoid of most instructors and she was glad for it. The last thing Acxa wanted was for Veronica to witness this. Having this many spectators wasn’t ideal either, but a requirement was at least fifty to observe the proceedings in order to confirm success.

Acxa took a deep breath, apologised mentally, and headed over to the table with the trio in sure steps. No one seemed to notice her or that she had her sword at the ready and when she came up to them, Lance only just saw her approach before she hopped up and slammed onto the table, clattering plates and silverware, knocking over Hunk’s tray, and then pointing her sword in Lance’s face.

The reactions were instantaneous.

Screams of confusion sounded in the dining hall and people near the table scrambled away from the two. Hunk and Pidge jumped out of their seats, their bayards activated and pointed at her in preparation for a possible fight. After the initial scrambling, the room grew deathly quiet as people watched the confrontation and Lance balked, staring up at her wide eyed like he was having trouble understanding what in the world had just happened.

“Acxa!” Pidge shouted, a scowl on her face. “Don’t tell me you’ve gone evil again!”

“Hunk. Pidge.” She gave them a sidelong glance, smiling softly at them. “I apologise, but I must ask that you leave us. I have no desire to fight you.”

“Uhhh… we’re not just going to let you skewer Lance, you know?” Hunk countered, his finger twitching on his bayard blaster trigger like he wasn’t sure if she would make any sudden moves.

“I have no intention of attacking him unguarded.” She squared her shoulders and straightened her spine, returning her attention to the gaping boy still seated and looking up at her like she’d lost her mind. “Lance McClain. I challenge you to a duel to the death to court your sister.”

He blinked, seemingly finding his voice. “What the fuck are you doing, Acxa?!”

She thought she’d made it clear. “I said I’m challenging you to a—”

“I meant _why_ are you doing this!” he practically squeaked.

“Oh. Well, normally, it is my duty to challenge the father in order to gain the right to court her, but I have no knowledge of where he is. But as the male relative in closest vicinity to Veronica, you suffice. Know that it is with a heavy heart that I challenge you, as it is not my intention to cause her pain, but for the sake of my interests in pursuing a relationship, I must persist.”

Silence reigned in the dining hall as everyone waited with baited breath for Lance’s response.

“Waitwaitwait… so let me get this straight.” His brows furrowed in confusion. “You want to _date_ Veronica?”

“That is correct. Although, I cannot lie. I would also like to bask in the glory of the sweet nectar of her petal soft—”

“Oh my God!” Lance exclaimed, absolute horror painted on his face. “Acxa! If you want to go out with my sister, just _ask_ her in person!”

She lowered the tip of the sword from his neck.

“Oh.” The thought had never even crossed her mind. “Is that how it’s done on Earth? You ask your intended mate to court you directly?”

“ _Yes_!” all three paladins responded in exasperation.

Acxa frowned in concern. “…I’ve made a grave error. My apologies.”

She climbed off the table and sheathed her sword, Lance deflating onto the table in wretched fatigue as she walked out of the mess hall to stares and soft whispers.

No wonder none of her methods had worked.

She had to do damage control. And fast.

 

VI

 

To say Acxa was nervous was a huge understatement.

She couldn’t figure out what to do to ask Veronica to court her in a human way so she’d ended up asking Keith again, who’d bought a rose for Acxa to give to Veronica as a gift. And after that, she’d pretty much spent her evening pacing in front of Veronica’s office and trying to figure out how to word her request.

Galra courting she could understand. But she didn’t get this human behaviour. If she didn’t make a grand show of her prowess and capabilities and strength as a Galran female, how was she supposed to attract her chosen mate? And the more she pondered how to go about asking, the more nervous she became.

She should have asked Keith what she was supposed to say. She was concerned her point would not get across.

As she turned to pace the other way, the office door suddenly swung open and Veronica stepped out with her bag on her shoulder and greeted her. Acxa nearly squeaked in surprise, quickly hiding the rose behind her back and trying to smile, though she was sure with her nerves, it had likely come out lopsided and weird.

“Were you waiting for me, Acxa?” Veronica asked as she locked up her office door.

Acxa stiffened and straightened, a stiff little smile on her face. She tried to look as unaffected as possible, but she was panicking internally, her mind turning circles over what she should say.

“Yes. I uh, I’ve stopped by your office.”

“I know you have,” she said slowly, though she looked thoroughly amused. “I could see your silhouette pacing in front of my door for the past hour.”

“I wanted to speak to you,” Acxa blurted out awkwardly.

Veronica blinked in confusion, but soon her expression softened into a look of fond exasperation. “You could have come in. I always enjoy your company.”

“As do I. Uh…” She felt her cheeks rouge. “Would it be alright if I accompanied you to your dwelling?”

“Of course.”

They walked in companionable silence, though Veronica answered a few messages on that strange portable device Acxa always saw everyone use. Acxa couldn’t think of anything to say and she stayed half a pace behind Veronica so she couldn’t see the flower hidden behind her back. But the closer they approached Veronica’s garrison apartment, the more anxious Acxa grew over not being able to figure out what to say.

When they stopped at her door, Veronica turned to her and opened her mouth to say something and suddenly, Acxa grew scared that Veronica would say goodnight and Acxa would miss her chance. If she didn’t do this now, she would likely lose her nerve.

“Veronica McClain!” Acxa practically shouted and Veronica almost jumped in surprise at the sudden exclamation.

“Y-yes, Acxa?” she responded, a brow raised.

“I know this is rushed and sudden, and I apologise for the lack of spectacle.” Acxa swallowed hard and thrust the flower she had in her hand forward, pushing it against Veronica’s chest until the woman wrapped her hand around the stem to hold it. Veronica stared at the rose with eyes a bit wide. “But I would like to court you. Please accept this flower as my offering as a potential mate. Meagre it may be, but it does not reflect the depth of my true feelings for you. I have been… _attempting_ to show you all week. I apologise for any grief I caused you.”

Veronica had a pensive frown on her face as she nodded slowly. “I knew it.”

“Veronica?”

“I had a feeling you might have been the one pulling those horrible pranks. You’ve been acting strange—guilty, rather—all week so I figured out you might have had something to do with it especially after you disappeared during the orc head ordeal. And I remembered seeing a bandage on your arm the day after the bodily fluids ended up on my desk. I couldn’t figure out why you would do that to me, but it all makes sense now I suppose.”

Acxa grimaced, looking away from Veronica’s twinkling gaze to stare at the ground. “Yes… well, the Galra courting methods are about ten thousand deca-phoebs outdated, I’ve come to realise. I’ve been a horrible failure.”

Veronica chuckled softly, stepping forward and slipping one of her hands in Acxa’s. She tugged on it gently to get her attention, and Acxa looked up slowly. Veronica was exuding a gentle warmth that soothed Acxa’s nerves and her gorgeous eyes were dancing in the dim light of the corridor.

“It’s clear to me you tried your best. And though that bloodied head did give me nightmares, I’m touched that you went to such lengths to show your interest in me,” Veronica said, a genuine smile on her face as she reached up and cradled Acxa’s cheek. “I love the rose. Thank you. So. In Galran customs, how would one respond to such advances?”

“The chosen mate kills and eats the pursuer if there is no reciprocated interest,” she explained, wringing her hands. “If the courting is agreed upon, they must duel in order to determine if they are an acceptable match to bear strong children. The chosen mate must attempt to kill the courter.”

“Hmm… to be honest, neither of those options sound very attractive. I’m not seeing the logic in potentially killing someone I am interested in,” Veronica stated frankly, a playful look in her eyes. “But I have an alternative of Earth, if you don’t mind that for a response?”

Acxa nodded in confusion, still half expecting Veronica to pierce her in the neck with a sword at any second. But the woman smiled as if privy to a secret Acxa didn’t know. She took her glasses off and took a few steps forward until she was in Acxa’s space. Before Acxa could realise what had happened, Veronica rose a little on her toes and pressed a soft kiss to Acxa’s cheek, close to the corner of her mouth. Acxa’s heart hammered in her chest, her face burning red from the soft, intimate act. It wasn’t by any means a large or grand gesture, but it definitely conveyed Veronica’s message well.

She was interested too.

She wanted to be with Acxa too!

Acxa felt her lips pull up in a goofy grin when Veronica backed away.

“How’s that for a response?” Veronica murmured, her eyes half lidded as she smiled at Acxa.

“It’s… most acceptable.” Acxa croaked, her heart beating so hard in her chest she thought her head was going to explode.

“In any case, I would love to be courted by you, Acxa. Though we mostly call it dating on Earth.” Veronica turned to go into her apartment, setting her hand on the keypad by her door and waiting until she heard the beep and click of the door unlocking. She glanced over her shoulder with a poignant look. “Oh, but no more orc heads, please. I’ll see you tomorrow. Goodnight~”

She slipped inside her apartment and Acxa stood outside the door long after it shut, eyes still wide in partial shock that it had worked. She was courting— _dating_ —Veronica now. Now all she had to do was think up a good idea for their first outing. Most Galrans loved seeing the disembowelling of prisoners, public executions, or trials by combat to the death.

Maybe she’d start with that.


End file.
